ONE year to live
by fangimation
Summary: After the dark tournament, Yuskes cousin shows up, then things start happening. the end of the 3 worlds, the silver soul, the princess? after being attacked by a demon, his cousin joins the group...will there be love or hell to pay?
1. Default Chapter

FANG: hey there everybody!   
  
Everyone: hi...  
  
FANG: this is my first fic, after the other i didnt get much reviews so i just erased that and started over!   
  
HIEI: you baka. you only did that because your sister said it sucked.   
  
FANG: ha ha...yeah it did so i hope this one gets more previews!  
  
YUSKE: hey do i get a girl?   
  
FANG: laughs whaen you get a 100 in maths, yeah.  
  
HIEI: but that will be never.   
  
FANG: exactly. pleqase enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!! whacks aturney

* * *

It was after the Dark Tournament and Yuske was walking down the trail, along with his freinds. The sun was shinning and there were clouds dotted all over the sky, a chilly breeze blew.  
  
"Man! I can't believe its finally over!" yawned Kuwabara strecthing his arms and resting his hands behind his head. "Free at last!" (i know he's suppose to be dead....but i couldn't leave him out, this is my fic.MINE!)   
  
"I agree. This tournament has provided me sometime to learn more about myself." spoke Kurama in his calm cool voice.   
  
Hiei glared at him. "Hn'. Speak for yourself! This tournament has proveided no more than to get stronger at beating my oppenents."   
  
"Well I say that you've all gotten stromger, both physically and mentally," came the cherry voice of Botan. She was glad that it was over, now everyone could relax.   
  
"...We've had our wins and loses, and ups and downs," Keiko said suddenly, she didn't want to add presure on anyone, especially Yusuke, "but I think it made us, well me for i know, get closer to my freinds."   
  
"..." Yuske remaind silent.   
  
"Yes it has, but I still havent found my lost brother," Yukina sighed sadly looking at the ground.   
  
Hiei's heart jumped as he tensed up, but he tried not to look interested but all he got was sly looks from thoswe who knew, basically: Yuske, Botan, Kurama and Shizuru. "What are you idiot's staring at?!"   
  
Kuwabar twitched, stopped and faced Hiei. "Okay short-stuff, I 'm tired of your negative attitude!" He helled up his fits, ready to fight, "I'm gonna beat the pulp out of you!" (i know its ooc saying, but i am not really the cursing type, so bear with me if you will).  
  
"Hn'. I like to see you try," grinned Hiei wickidly, his voice edging him on.   
  
Thus broke out another Kuwabara and Hiei fight, with rude comments and insults. Of course Botan tried to stop them. Kuram held back Hiei who had taken out his sword to kill him (literally). While Shizuru tried to calm down Kuwabara...by knocking him in the head a few times. The others just watched. Yusuke was having a hard time think. If you want to know what he is thinking about, he is thinking about his mother and how she is doing, in plaim englich, he was worried. Yuske began to twitch, he couldnt take the bikering any more.   
  
"Would you guys just shut-...!"   
  
He was stopped short when a tennis ball came whizzing out of nowhere and knocked him in the back of his heand, sending him to the ground.   
  
"Yusuke!" cried Keiko running to his side with Puu next to her (who seemed to be unconciuos). "Are you alright?!"   
  
Kuwabara and HIei stopped their fighting and looked to see what the yelling was about. They saw Yuske get up rubbingn his head. Yusuke groaned in pain, his head was throbbing. He felt his head and winched when he touched the bump on his head.   
  
"Who threw this stupid this stupid tennis ball?!" he yelled ticked off.   
  
"I did!" came a voice from behind them. They all turned around.   
  
There stood in front of them a stranger, who looked about around 15 or 16. 'He' ( just read on, don't mind that ' ' thing for now but pay attention) wore a green jaket jaket with long sleeves and long jean pants. On his head was a french hat slanting to the side a little and leather gloves on his hands, along with a basball bat. He also wore dark sunglasses to cover his face/identity (you chose the word).   
  
"Hn'." Hiei said.   
  
'Intriging.' thought Kurama.   
  
Yusuke gritted his teeth, picked up the tenis ball and walked out in front. He stopped a few feet from the mysterious person.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"   
  
( from this point on, I will be the person who just showed up)   
  
I smiled wickidly, knowing that it was going to take a beating for him to remember me. "Are you Yuske Urameshi?"   
  
He looked straight at me seeing if he could get a better look at my face, but i wore sunglasses so... "What if I am?"   
  
"Havent changed a bit," I whispered so only he could hear. He looked puzzled at my comment. "Give me back my ball." I said more loudly.   
  
Back at the group everyone was watching. Yukina tiled her head, wondering. "Keiko, who is that young person?"   
  
"I don't know. But he seems to know Yuske though." she replied.   
  
"You haven't seen him before?" asked Botan holding Puu.   
  
"No never..." she trailed off. Keiko was confused also.  
  
Hiei seemed amused by this little conflict and surprisingly, so did Kurama. Kuwabara was his same dense self (idiot...).   
  
Yusuke chuckled to himself. Suddenly he threw the ball...hard.   
  
I already had my bat ready, I knew that he was going to that. Smirking with excitment, I struck at the tennis ball. It whizzed right back to him...in the head. He staggered a bit from impact as the ball dropped leaving a giantict imprint on his forehead.   
  
"What the hell?!"   
  
I took this time to charge at him with his gaurd down, my bat raised. He saw me coming in the last moment and side stepped, landing a punch in my stomach. My breath caught in my throat but did a back flip before he could land another. Yusuke was surprised when he was attacked by the stranger but was even more surprised when he didnt fall to the ground. That was a good time punch. She came to him again.   
  
Teh group just stood there watching the fight. Kuwabara was cheering them on. "Punch left...right...high kick...low kick...oh I bet that hurt."   
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Keiko watching them fight. No one moved though.   
  
"Hn'. I find it inturesting that Yuske has found someone to fight after the fight with Toguro (sp?)." amused Hiei crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
"Wow! That guy is kicking butt!" cheered Kuwabara.   
  
I laid a puch and so did he. We were evenly matched, but I knew that he was holding back...but so was I. Yuske dodged a puch, 'Man he's good. Where are his moves coming from?'   
  
He did an under punch into my stomach. I was alittle shocked but regained my balance. My bat had already been knocked out of my hands and I knew that this was going to be a fist fight. He tried to punch me again but I ducked it. I saw an opening and smircked. He saw this to, "aw hell." I grabbed his arm with both of my hands and swung him over with all my weight. He went sailing right into a nearby tree. His freinds mouths dropped opened.   
  
Yusuke felt himself flying and hit something hard, when he opened his eyes the girls foot was on his chest preventing him to get up no matter how hard he struggled.  
  
"Jeeze, you still fight like a girl," I laughed which made him mad...good.   
  
"Who the hell are?!" yelled Yusuke irratated that he was beating.   
  
"Whoa! Yuske got beaten!" exclaimed Kuwabara.   
  
"We can see that you baka." mumbled Hiei. Kuwabara choose to ignore this and continue to look at the two fighters.   
  
I looked at Yusuke and giggled a smugged look on my face. Yuske heard me giggle, 'Wait a minute, that dosent sound like a boy.'   
  
I turned my heads to his freindswho was looking at us with awh, they seemed mused about his. "You guys stay right there," I told them and turned my head back towards my beaten opponent, "this is family buisness."   
  
The chain i was wearing on my neck fell down and and danglewd there. Yuske saw this and gasped, "Huh? That's-...!"  
  
The look on his face, the shock, was to funny. I couldn't supress my laughter and threw my head back laughing. They stared at my sudden outburst like I was crazy...maybe I was.   
  
Removing his foot from ny chest i got up quickly as the starnger laughed until his sides hurt it seemed. I brushed myself off, "Your crazy."   
  
I stopped abrutly and touched my sunglasses and slid them down a little, "Crazy, huh? Not like you?"   
  
Yuske looked at her awkardly and smiled, he was starting to like this person, "Show yourself."   
  
I sighed anoyed, "Even i finished kick your butt you still dont reconize me Yuske." I sighed heavily again and took of my jaket to reveal a dark green and black stripped shirt with long sleevs that went to my elbow. Along with my pants of course my clothes fitted perfectly and outlined the shape of my body. Next, I took of my french hat and shook my head to let my dark green hair fall to my thighs an dfitted it the hat back on. My dark bronze skin shown brightly against the bright sun. Last but not least I took off my sun glasses to reveal the most brownist eyes you have ever seen, filled with life and adventure. I stood there, waiting for an reply while everyone esle gapped at me.  
  
Kuwabara was the one to break the silence, "Wait a minute, he is rewally a she?"   
  
"She looks like Yuske in girl form," spoke up Shizuru.   
  
She was right i was the spitting image of him, except fot the eyes. Yuske's mouth fell open and screamed, "COCO?!"  
  
I smiled broadly, finally relieved that he remebered. "Finally! It's been a while."   
  
The group just watched as the two fighters greeted each other like long last freinds. They were all confused. Keiko decided to speak up. "Yuske, who's this?"   
  
We stopped talking and i turned my heads to see a girl with brown hair and eyes. I looked at her then at Yuske. "You havent told her abput me?" I knocked him in his head. "Idiot."   
  
"Yeah, who is she?" The group asked suddenly.   
  
I looked at them again then at Yuske who was rubbing his head again. I smiled broadly at them all and hocked my arm around his playfully.   
  
"I'm his cousin, Mazunia Akotoka."

* * *

FANG: i hope that you liked it!  
  
HIEI: hn.   
  
FANG: oh yeah, if you have ideas for my story i will gladly concider them. especially on clothes.my sister says i should change the I thing, what do you think?   
  
HIEI: she just puts them on without even knowing the designs name.   
  
FANG gasps: have you been spying on me?!  
  
whack PERVERT! kick   
  
FANG: oh well, please review!  



	2. GETTING TO KNOW THE GANG

FANG: due to the fact that the 'i' thing didnt work out and that i got only a 'couple' things wrong...  
  
Kitty2satan: what?! I was helping you out!  
  
FANG: i will be changing it back to its origanl story line. (thanks for the help Kitty2satan, it helps alot! what a name...Kitty2satan...hmmm--')   
  
FANG: I would aslo like to thank these people for their reviews!   
  
SilentBrat: (that's not true! your stories are way better in description than mine!I love your stories!)   
  
ANIMEGAL310: (i'll see about the crushes...)   
  
Wolf of the Darkness Flame: ( he was faking it?! feels embarrassed i never did see the ending of that espisode! he will pay- laughs evil-)   
  
Kuwabara: ewh...  
  
FANG: please send in more reviews! i really need help in the clothes department, please help! i won't forget to mention ya! (sorry, I couldn't upload my stuff for a few days)  
  
HIEI: hn. she dosent own YYH! -blows away lawyers with darkness flame attack-

* * *

GETTING TO KNOW THE GANG.   
  
The group was silent as they soaked this all in. This Manzunia person...was his cousin? And lets not forget that...  
  
"Urameshi was beaten by a girl!" laughed Kuwabara. Yusuke shot him a death glare, but he just laughed more.   
  
Keiko looked a little stunned for a moment, then her face widened into a smile and she squealed, "MAZUNIA!"   
  
Manzunia gasped for air as the girl gave her a death crushing hug. "Keiko...nice...to...see...you...again..." she gasped in between breaths. Keiko let go of her and started babbling on about how she got here. Yusuke grinned and motioned the others to come forward. They walked over.   
  
"Mazunia, I would like for you to meet the gang," introduced Yusuke as he waved a hand at them.   
  
Mazunia looked over and smiled at them all. She bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, but please call me Coco."   
  
"Hello, I'm Yukina," she said shaking her hand, "It's nice to meet you Coco."   
  
Then the fox boy stepped up, "My name is Shuuichi Minamino."   
  
Coco nodded at the two and cotinued down the line, trying to ignore the fact that she could have sworn that she saw fox ears on his head and that Yukina felt like ice.   
  
"Hi! I'm Botan!" She giggled and shook her hand really hard. "Pleasure to meet you."   
  
She let go of her hand as Coco looked over at Yusuke with a confused look on your face saying 'is she always this enegetic?' Yusuke covered a laugh as she continued. This one definetely felt weird.   
  
"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" he said drasticaly. Coco stuffled a snicker and nodded politely. He was sure hideous.   
  
"Nice to met you, I'm Shizuru Kuwabara, this idiot's sister." She jabbed a finger towards Kuwabara, oblivios to the fact that he was mentioned . She sighed. "Where did you get moves like that. It was pretty cool."   
  
Coco grinned mischeavously, "Sorry but it's a secret."   
  
Coco then came to the last person, he was rather short. "Hiya!"   
  
Hiei opened one of his eyes at her and then closed it. "Hn." Obviously he wasnt interested. Yusuke glared at him while Coco thought, 'How rude! Maybe he isn't as cute as I thought he was.'   
  
"You and Yusuke look so alike," Yukina said polietly. Coco smiled at her, at least she had manners. "Yup! We've been together since we were little. People thought that we were twins! His mom and my mom are sisters, so we hanged out alot till I moved."   
  
Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, those were the good ol' days."   
  
"I hope you've been keeping an eye on him for me Keiko," Coco said and winked at her. Keiko blushed.   
  
"Urameshi got beaten by a girl!" sang Kuwabara running away from the charging Yusuke, who finally caught him and beat the living daylights out of him.   
  
Puu floated towards Coco and sat on her head. "PUU!"   
  
Everyone laughed while Hiei just hn'ed at the sight. It looked just like when he sat on Yusuke. Coco peered upwards to the...penguin? Her eye twitched. "What's this?"   
  
Yusuke dragged back an unconcious Kuwabara and looked over at you. He snickered.   
  
Coco growled at him, "What is this thing?!" She took down and held it in front of her. Puu looked at her, "Puu?"   
  
"It's soooooooo cuuuuute!!" Coco squealed hugging the penguin thing tightly to her chest (can you say mood swings?). Yusuke fell down holding his sides laughing. Puu didn't find this amusing as he struggled out of her grasp and floated behind Keiko seaking shelter. "Puu..." his eyes didn't leave her.   
  
"Anyway's..." Coco said changing her mood again.   
  
"Anyway's I like to know how you got here," Hiei said suddenly catching everyone's attention. Coco smiled at him while Yusuke got up from the ground. Hiei blushed a little at her smile but quickly hid it. She opened her mouth to answer but closed it again. Slowly confusion took over her face as she sat down on the ground legs crossed. "You know..." she placed a finger to her temple, "That's a really good question."   
  
Hiei, Kurama, Shuzuri and Yukina all sweatdropped while the others fell to the ground.   
  
"You mean that you don't know how you got here?!" yelled Kuwabara in disbelief (somewhere during the Puu thing he regaind concious).   
  
Coco smiled sheepishly. "Nope! But I do know one thing...I'm here!"   
  
They all starred at her. She nearly died from laughter at the looks on their faces. Hiei regained his composer and just hn'ed. Coco looked over at him, confused and curious at his behaviour, 'He looks really cute when he does that.' To bad she didn't know he read minds. Hiei turned his back on her hiding the tinge of pink on his check and tried to look interested at the recovering people, even though he wasn't. Coco was amused, what a strange person he was.   
  
"So, how long have you been here Coco?" asked Kurama curiously.   
  
"I got her about when the last fight was starting," she replied.   
  
Yusuke grinned. "So you was here for the last fight, huh?"   
  
"Yeah! You kicked butt!" Coco exclaimed getting up from off the ground and brushing her clothes off. "I didn't know that there were special effects to the fights."   
  
Yusuke chuckled nervously. Botan leaned towards him and whispered. "She dosen't know about the demons obviously." Even so his grin widened, glad that his cousin saw him fight. He started to remember the days when she taught him how to punch a guy's face out. Yes, she was the one who introduced him to fighting. She was really good at it too. Yusuke was thinking more on these thoughts when he was suddenly knocked in the head bringing him back to earth. "What the hell was that for?!?!"   
  
"You idiot! I was trying to tell you something!" yelled Coco with the bat raised.  
  
"They really act like siblings," Yukina said out loud.   
  
"Yeah," agreed all the other girls.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled rubbing his sore head were a big bump developed. "Do you know that thing hurts?!"   
  
"Hmph. Your lucky I'm not using my metal bat for a thick skull like your's!" Coco snapped back.   
  
"Whatever. What is it?"   
  
Coco sighed frustrated, he was still thick heaed after all these years. "I said let's go to the room you idiot! There's an important message for you!"   
  
"Oh yeah? From who?"   
  
Hiei's patience was decreasing. "Let's get this over with." He started to walk off towards the hotel. Nobody argued and followed him.   
  
As they were walking Coco stayed in the back of the group. Yusuke saw this and slowed his pace so he walked in step with hers. Their walk slowed.   
  
"Where were you staying at?" Yusuke asked glancing at his tired looking cousin.   
  
"I guess I was staying at the hotel," she replied glancing back.   
  
"How come I never saw you?" he asked again, clearly he was trying to pry.   
  
Coco shrugged. "It's not that important."   
  
"It isn't?" he asked puzzingly. "Then what is it?"   
  
Coco narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop playing around. You know, how are you holding up?"   
  
Yusuke looked confused so she continued. "I was at the last fight you know."   
  
Oh, she meant that. Yusuke just sighed. That's Coco for you, always knew what was bugging you or if you had something on your mind. She was really good. "Okay."   
  
She wasn't convinced at his answer. "I'm not convinced, but if you don't want to press it I won't."   
  
That was another thing that Yusuke liked about his cousin. She never pressed matters when the person didn't want to, but gave great advice when she gussed what was wrong, which was mostly right or when needed. Yusuke grinned, she made him feel better. "Sooooo...how's your life?"   
  
Coco snorted. "Same as always, my younger brother and sister are okay. My mom is getting better and my school life is okay. Besides the fact knocking out a couple of guys," she said this holding up a fist, "and..." she stopped and dropped her fist.   
  
"What?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Nothing..." she shook her head off the feeling. It was too soon to telll him.   
  
"What is it?" Yusuke persisted, not yet satisfied.   
  
"I said it's nothing!" Coco said raising her voice. "Stop pressing!"   
  
"I wouldn't be pressing if you'd tell what's the matter!" yelled Yusuke stopping.   
  
Coco started to get annoyed. "Look, this isn't about me it's about you!"   
  
The gang stopped and turned around to see the two of them arguing. They all sweatdropped.   
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Keiko.   
  
"I've learned never to interfer with somebody esles family buisness," stated Kuwabara.   
  
"It would be wise not to!" Botan chirpped.  
  
"I agree. They need to settle this amoung themselves," Kurama said watching the two agrue more.   
  
"Sibling rivalry," Shizuru said plainly.   
  
"Hn," was all Hiei said.   
  
"Would you stop being stubborn and tell me what's the matter?!!" fumed Yusuke. He was mad that his cousin was hiding something imporatant from him, he just knew it.   
  
"I said, it isn't about me!" Coco yelled back. "It's about you, stubborn jackass!"   
  
Everyone:"Ooooh."   
  
Yusuke growled at her (yeah growl!). "Well what do you mean by that?!"   
  
"You idiot! Do you know how long it took to get your mother sober enough to tell us where you were?!" hollered Coco who was by far pissed at his ignourance. "The place was trashed with bottles and cigarette butts! Yusuke I couldn't even see the floor, let alone see the 'things' that were moving about the place! Heck, I couldn't even breath!"  
  
Yusuke opened his mouth then closed it. He folded his arms across his chest grumbling, "Just worried is all."   
  
Coco suddenly felt all her anger dissappear (another mood swing) as she saw her cousin's concern. She bowed her head. "Sorry."   
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled at them. "Are we going or not?"   
  
"Still didn't tell me," Yusuke mumbled.   
  
Coco heard this but ignored it and smiled instead slyly at him. "Your juast mad cuz' you got beaten by a girl," she sang and ran towards the fading group before he could answer.   
  
"Same girl as always," Yusuke said and ran after her.   
  
Truth be told, Yusuke thought of her as a sister and if anyone made her sad, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

FANG: please review for the next chappie, vote for the guy!   
YUSUKE: i'm excluded because i'm her cousin right?  
FANG: yep! please review!  



	3. FEAR them & HEAR them

FANG: If your black nad your proud say it loud!  
HIEI: I am not saying anything! FANG: Fine!(just finished watching 'under cover brother') KURAMA: Shouldn't you get on with the story?  
FANG: Yes and Coco has serious sugar problems!

Coco: hey!

FANG: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own YYH!

* * *

THE POWER OF MOTHERS!  
  
**Inside hotel room:**

They all filled into the room: Hiei sat by the window, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan Keiko and Yusuke sat on the couch, while the rest stood or leaned agaisnt the wall. Puu was in Keikos lap, (seaking revege from Coco no doubt--'). Coco said that she went to go get something from her room. They all waited patiently for her to come back. When she did come back she held a tapeplayer and ear muffs in her hands. She sat down across from Yusuke with a smuged look on her face.  
  
'She's seems way to happy,' Yusuke thought seeing the curious looks on his freinds, minus Hiei, 'Somethings up.'  
  
Coco hummed as she set up the equipment. She placed the recorder on the table in front of them, the vloume already on high, and put her earmuffs on."Oh, yeah! Befroe I forget, Kuwabara's message is on here too."  
  
"Huh?" he asked as she pressed play. Nothing played until...  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI!!! came a loud angry female voice knocking them all back.  
  
"M-Mom?" stuttered Yusuke from shock at the power of his mothers voice.  
  
"YOU COME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!!! WHAT HAPPENED IF YOU HAD DIED AGAIN??!!! PLUS YOUR SCHOOL WORK IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN GETTING YOUR BUTT KICKED!!!"  
  
"KAZUMA KUWABARA!!!" came a second angry femal voice, just as powerful as the first.  
  
Kuwabara cringed. "Mommy?"  
  
"YOU DRAG YOUR SORRY BUTT HOME THIS INSTANT!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GRADUATE?!?!?! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!! HONESTLY!!" she roared.  
  
Coco didn't seem to fazed about the yelling, even though it shook the room. But she did shiver at the power of the mothers. They were scary. Of course Yusuke was scared as well.  
  
"Keiko!" Ysuskes mom (ANsorry dont remember the name!) said suddenly causing the to jump. "Your father and mother want you to come home to. Same with you Shuuichi." Kurama just nodded, eyes wide. It has seemed that the mothers had gotten together to form some kind of pack to bring back their children, and Coco was the messanger. They were much nicer to him and Keiko though.  
  
Yusuke's heart was beating fast, he had never heard his mother this angry before.  
  
After a few more threats to their children, Coco took off her ear muffs just in time to hear her mothers message. "By the way Coco, bring back your brother and sister from Sweets house on your way back home. Bye." And with that the tape stopped.  
  
Coco sighed taking off the ear-muffs and pocketing the recorder. Yusuke was silent trying to soak in all what just happened, so was Kuwabara but with his dumb look.  
  
"Let me put it in plain engilsh," Coco said standing up and folding her arms across her chest, "Get your're lazy asses in gear and go home!"  
  
Yusuke snapped from his gaze and looked at her. "How the hell do you get off telling me what to do?" He stood up and faced her, even though they were the same hieght.  
  
"Since I kicked your butt!" she hollerd back at him.  
  
"Is mommy mad at us?" asked a stupid Kuwabara. Coco and Yusuke did and anime drop.  
  
"No, she's mad at you," Shizuru sarcastited annoyed by his density, "because your stupid."  
  
"What?!" whinned Kuwabara, "Mommy thinks I'm dumb?"  
  
"Is he always this stupid?" asked Coco looking at the worrid boy. Yusuke sighed. "He's the dumbest person I know."  
  
Coco sat down as Kuwabara ranted on. "Will you shut the hell up?!!"  
  
Kuwabara shut his mouth and hanged his head. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"I guess we better leave soon, huh?" asked Keiko.  
  
"The boat leaves tomorrow at 10 am!" Botan chirrped. "We leave then."  
  
"So tell us about yourself, Mazunia," Yukina said.  
  
"Theres not much to tell execpt she's a crazed physco lunatic," Ysuske mumbled. Coco whacked him in the head. "Idiot! Please, call me Coco."  
  
"Alright, Coco, what do you do or like?"  
  
Coco thought about this for a moment. "Well, I lived near Yusuke when we were kids, but after my dad dissapered we moved. Yusuke's mom is my aunt and my mom is his aunt. I like fighting, especially when it comes to baeting up my only cousin," Yusuke just 'hn'd', Coco ignored him and continued, "I like to garden, eat sweets such as ice-cream or chocoloate, I school because of the stupid people there and I have two younger siblings."  
  
"What are their names?" asked Yukina, she was very interested in Coco.  
  
"Lets see...there's Kyku, he's 8 and my younger sister Katsu, she's 5," Coco answered.  
  
"Wow. Your mom must have been really old when she had those two," Kuwabara said without thinking.  
  
DIE.  
  
Coco and Yusuke beat the living daylights out of him, till he was just a pulp on the floor.  
  
"Oh yeah, I love animals, especially demons," Coco said after leaving Kuwabara near to . Ysuske tensed a little.  
  
"You like demons?" asked Hiei. Now he was interested, before he just ignored her.  
  
Coco smiled at him. "You bet!"  
  
"What kind?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hmmmm...I guess you could say I always thought the fire type wicked awsome! The ice apperitions are sooo cool! The silver kitsunes are major beauty's, foxes and cats are also my favourites." she said listing them off on her fingers. "They rock!"  
  
Hiei had a slight tinge of pink on his checks, so did Kurama, Yukina was blushing all the way. 'If only she knew.' They thought.  
  
Coco couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with them. She shrugged it off, oh well. Yusuke could feel the tension so he changed the subject. "So, Coco got any knew guys lately?" Wrong subject.  
  
Coco glared at him. "Like you would care. How about you, got any gals lately?" She winked towards Keiko who blushed. "No!" he roared.  
  
"No need to shout, Yo-Yo!" Coco teased bringing up his childhood name. Ysuske's face turned red.  
  
"Your name was YO-YO?" laughed Kuwbara who had regained concousiness. Hiei smirked, while Kurama tried to hide his behind his hand. The others were laughing.  
  
"Coco!" yelled Yusuke chasing her around the room. Coco dodged him. "OR, maybe I should tell them the time you put on s underware!"  
  
The laughing got louder. Even Hiei made a snicker or two.  
  
"COCO!!!!" Ysuske pounched on her pinning her to the ground. "I'm gonna kill you!!"  
  
Coco kicked him off and ran towards the door and opened it. "HELP!! IN ROOM 101!!"  
  
Yusuke grabbed her collar and pulled her back inside. He bound and gagged her. He then sat on top of her, an evil grin on his face.  
  
Now the whole gang was roaring with laughter, with the exception of Hiei and Kurama. Ysuske wasnt laughing though. "Shut up! It' not funny!"  
  
"Emph ift iff," muffled Coco. She loved making people laugh, and getting on her cousins nerve at the same time too was priceless.  
  
"Yusuke, be nice!" giggled Keikko gaining control of herself with the rest of the group. Yusuke grumbled as he let go of his 'prey'. Coco rubbed her wrists. "Wow, you can be so viloent."  
  
Yusuke shot her a glare. She chuckled nervously. That look said one thing, 'payback'. Coco gulped.  
  
A knock came to the door. Coco dashed for it first and opened it.  
  
"Hello, is everything alright?" asked a bell boy, "There was a report of some kind."  
  
Snickers and giggles could be heard from coming inside. "Oh, Oh! That! Yes well, we were just playing a game! Nothing really it called...uh...'Murder she wrote'!" lied Coco nervously, the snickering got louder.  
  
The demon seemed to buy it and said, "Your food is here." He pushed in a tray table filled with food and left. Coco closed the door and the laughter came out.  
  
"Murder she wrote?" asked Shizuru as Coco pushed in the tray table. "It was the only thing I could think of. Anyway, foods here!" cried Coco happily. "Everyone pick a food!"  
  
Luckily nobody picked the same thing so there were no fights. There was enough food for everyone, but not enough forks.  
  
Coco sat down on the couch with her food in front of her. "Time to chow down!" she reached for the last fork. Another hand reached knocking hers aside and taking the last fork. Coco gasped in horror and looked at Yusuke who was eating his food. "Hey, that's the last fork!"  
  
Ysuske chomped down on his food. "So, get another one!"  
  
"Yusuke!" exclaimd Botan and Keiko togehter.  
  
"That's not being very polite," stated Kurama.  
  
"Or nice," Yukina finshed for him.  
  
"Hmph!" Yusuke continued to eat.  
  
Coco grwled at him, "Yusuke, gimme back my fork!"  
  
"I dont see your name on it!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Dude, you might want to do what she says," suggested Kuwabara seeing the angry Coco.  
  
"I agree with the baka," Hiei said seeing her anger as well.  
  
"I dont have to do anything," Yusuke said stubornly. "She can go downstairs for another one."  
  
"I was reaching for it first! You knocked my hand out of the way!" stated Coco. "It's the principle of the matter!"  
  
"You was reaching but I obviously got it," Ysuske said plainy.  
  
Coco glared at him dangerously. "Yusuke...gimme...back...my...fork!"  
  
Yusuke glared at her back. "Why? Your gonna eat with your hands any way. Heads first you always say."  
  
'So. That's his little game of payback is it?' thought Coco. "Give it to me or else."  
  
"Or esle what?" he grinned. The others sighed, he was a gonner.  
  
CHOMP!!  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!" cried Yusuke holding his hand (ANits right i thingk). Coco gladly took 'her' fork back and started eating.  
  
"You bit me!! You actually bit me!!" yelled Yusuke. Kuwabara looked at his hand. "Wow! Look at the size of those chompers!" he chuckled, "they actually did some damage."  
  
Yusuke punched him square in the face with his good hand. He stood up and opened his mouth to yell something.  
  
"Yusuke, I'll give you two options," Coco inturuppted not looking up from her food. "One: you can keep quite and go downstairs for another fork, or Two: I can bet you up and let your food go cold."  
  
Yusuke closed his mouth and clenched his fits. 'Man she's good.' Grumbling, Yusuke went out the door.  
  
"Wow! That was really quick," Botan said awed at the s power over Yusuke.  
  
Coco grinned. "Gotta love it!"

* * *

FANG: well that's it for now!  
COCO: I bit my cousin?  
FANG: yup! I need reviews for the next chapter, it's get funnier later on!  
HIEI: funny as in you die a horrible ?  
FANG: you have a weird sick kind of humor you know that? please review!


	4. Puu!

_FANG: well, the next chappie, finally! Sorry for the wait! _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH!

_FANG: if i did you bet i wouldnt be lonly._

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

Coco lay awake in bed looking at the ceiling. The others had gone to sleep, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko were either lying on the couch or on the floor. Seemed they preferred to sleep in one room for safety precautions. The boys had a way to sleep, but she didn't pay attention when they were talking about it. Shizuru wanted the bed and so did Coco, so they played rock paper scissors for it and guess who won…Coco.

Coco sighed deeply remembering something from long ago when Yusuke and her were kids.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey, Coco! Wait up!" a young Yusuke said running towards a younger form of Coco. They were about five.

"Hey yo-yo!"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped back causing her to just end up kissing him on the cheek.

"Your so cute!" Coco cried pinching his cheeks. He jumped back rubbing his cheeks with his sleeves. "Yuck! Kisses!"

Coco laughed and twirled around. "Lets play!" she stopped suddenly when she saw her cousin crying. "What's the matter?"

"A bunch of big kids took my jump rope!" he cried holding back his tears. Coco patted him on the back. "Now, now, you don't have to hide your feelings around me. We never do that to each other, we always let our feelings show."

He sniffled and bawled into her shoulder. "They took my rope! Bwaaaahhh!"

After he finished crying Coco hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll get it back for you!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the playground. There she saw a bunch of grown kids, like seven and eight, playing with her cousin's rope. "Hey, give that back!"

There were about four of them and the bigger one stepped forward, Coco knew he was the ringleader. Yusuke tired to stare him down but ended up behind his cousin when she stepped in front of him.

"You took my cousins toy and I came here to take it back!" she told them pointing her finger at the guy in front of her. He just smirked and shrugged.

"Well, well. It seems the little brat here brought his sister to watch him, guess we'll have to teach her a lesson boys!" the other guys straightened up and cracked their knuckles smirking.

Coco turned to face her cousin. "Stay here Yusuke."

He nodded, stepping back as she turned back around. He knew she was strong. The boys charged at her. Yusuke covered his eyes as he heard punching sounds and yells. When it was over he removed his hands form his face to see all the boys on the ground knocked unconscious. Coco flexed her hand and picked up the jump rope. She put her foot on the leaders head. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! We wont bother you or any other kid again!" he apologized like a pathetic fool bowing. Coco let him go and he and his boys high tailed it out of there.

"Here ya go! Cousins look out for each other!" Coco said cheerfully handing Yusuek his toy. He took it and smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey! I got an idea! Let me teach you how to fight!"

Yusuke beamed up. "Yeah! Lets become punks to protect each other!"

Coco wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the check. "What ever you say yo-yo!"

"Stop calling me that!"

END FLASHBACK

Coco sighed and smiled. Those were the good old days. She and him trained hard and became punks until they were separated. That separation was a long story, but hers is even longer. And those good old days, were gone. Only a memory in the wind. In real life, she was terribly sick. (ANthis is nothing like a certain fic I read. If that person is reading this, I am not taking your idea. Its just kind a similar)

It was a dark and terrible sickness, first one of its kind. It happened before they moved, when her father was alive. It just popped up, like a sudden gush of wind. But Coco knew better, it happened because, because…

She shook her head. Bad memories. This sickness made her weak and ill at times, so ill that she have to spend a days in the hospital. The doctors tired to find a cure, but it's hard to get ride of something that's invisible. That's right, its an invisible killer, slowly weakening the body, a slow and painful death. They said she only had one year to live, they said that every time she went since she was five, but somehow she found a way to make it each day, each year.

Her mother's job brought them to Japan and Coco wasn't so happy in her life when she learned that she was going to see her cousin again. To bad, she didn't know how to tell him. He was like a brother, they were close, really close, if one felt pain the other one did to. She couldn't bare to him that she was dying and could feel it. She didn't want him to find out, yet did at the same time.

She sneezed and sat up straight letting the covers fall. "I hate being like this. But ohh…"

She looked about the dark room, barely making the outlines of her friends. Slowly and quietly she slipped out the bed and to her suitcase, she had left it at the counter before looking for her cousin. Coco slipped into her fighting outfit. A long black sweat pants and a sleeve less shirt that hugged at her body showing her belly button. Black sweatbands were around her wrists and head. She placed her hair-(ANI changed it to black, I thought it was dark green, but her hair is the same color as Yusuke's)-into a ponytail in the back and braided the end. She grabbed a towel and bottle and excited the room towards the boys own.

Coco opened the door and peeked inside the dark surroundings. The moonlight poured into the room by the window, showing the sleeping figures. Yusuke laid sprawled on the ground under the dinging table, Kuwabara was in a sleeping bag and Kurama was sleeping on the couch. Coco smiled. 'They look so-oo-ooo cute!'

She wondered where Hiei was as she snuck in. 'Probably off killing people, he seems the type. I hope those pore people have insurance.'

She stopped and surveyed the room. 'Aha!' she spotted her prey, Puu. He was sleeping next to Yusuke. Coco dropped to her hands and knees and started to crawl. Since her skin was so dark she blended in well with the night. She reached Puu and using her finger poked him. He stirred, she poked him again.

"Puu?" he said opening his eyes to meet brown ones. Thinking that she came her to give him another 'hug', he started to jump and yell. "Puu! Puu! Puu!"

"Sshh!" she shushed him grabbing hold of Puu and covering his mouth (beak) to muffle his cries.

Yusuke stirred in his sleep and muttered something in his sleep. "Coco…I'll…get you…broke my toy lam-lam…"

Coco had to bite her tongue from laughing. Yusuke had a stuffed lam and went everywhere with it. Tired of it…Coco disposed of the creature by tearing off its head taking out the stuffing. She did because punks didn't carry around stuff animals, especially stuffed lambs. She snickered. 'I can't believe he stills remember.'

Kuwabara snorted and Kurama just sighed in his sleep. Suddenly Coco had a feeling that someone was watching her. She looked in the corner, but saw no one. A little breeze came in form the open window. Wasn't that closed? Shrugging it off, she returned to her mission. Lowering her head to the blue blobs ear she whispered, "Listen Pui. I need you to come with me," she whispered. Puu didn't struggle anymore but listened. "I promise not to huge you or do anything lovey-dovey. Just please come with me?"

She removed her hand and Puu nodded. "Puu!"

Coco smiled. She put a finger to her lips to indicate to be quiet. Puu nodded and floated over to the windowsill. Quickly, nut quietly she too made her way over, but not until she took out a marker and seaked out her revenge for what Yusuke did to her ten years ago. Payback time. And why only him? She then made her way over to the window. The thought of someone still watching her never left. Ignoring it though, she jumped on the windowsill, crouched down and looked down. "Wow, long way. Looks like were on the fifteenth story."

She started to sweat. This wasn't going to be easy. She couldn't use the door that would make to much noise going out. She thought until an idea, a wicked evil idea came to her. She looked down at Puu with a smile that matched Yusuke's own. Puu gazed at her confused, then caught on and shook his head. "Puu!"

"Come on Puu, please?!" begged Coco silently with puppy eyes. But being from Yusuke, he just shook his head. "Puu!"

Coco face-hardened. Then she smirked. "Hey, what's that over there?!" she exclaimed pointing at nothing.

Puu looked falling of it and Coco shoved him out the window.

Puu!" he cried as he wrapped his ears around her wrist pulling the girl with him.

"Whoa!" yelled Coco falling out the window. She gripped the small penguin's body as they fell. PUU!!"

Puu started to flap his ears like crazy as they fell. Slowly they started to levitate causing Coco eyes to grow wide in surprise that a little animal could have so much will power.

P-Puu!" he strained as he flapped. When they were about three feet of the ground he stopped flapping from exhaustion. Coco's eye twitched as the animal just gave up. So they fell again, but instead of landing on their butts, Coco landed gracefully on her two feet. She blinked confused scratching her head, how did she…? Then she looked down at the dizzy eyed Puu. She giggled and walked into the forest.

**HIEIS'S POV**

I left the bakas and went towards the woods. After meeting that Coco girl, she seemed to have an affect on me. All this time I was thinking about my previous battles and that stupid ningen. I shook my head, 'That onna is getting to me.'

I jumped to the boy's window and stopped. I spotted her, the Urameshi's cousin, in the crawling on towards the penguin thing. Quietly I slipped in and into the shadows.

'What is the onna doing here?' I thought to myself as I watched her. The penguin seemed terrified of her. Who wouldn't be? But I had to admit; her dark skin provided great camouflage. Then she looked in my direction. Did she see me? But she just shrugged and continued her business. The girl moved to the bakas, then to the window. I was amused when she tricked the creature into looking the other way. But then she fell with him letting out a cry.

The other stirred in their sleep but didn't wake. The baka Kuwabara snored in his sleep. How annoying.

I walked over to silence him but stopped and smirked. Seemed the onna left her mark. I wondered if the others had similar 'decorations'? Truly she lacked skill, but at least she got revenge. I went to the window and jumped speeding towards the forest.

"Where's that baka onna?" I said speeding into the forest.

* * *

FANG: okay! That's it for now! Because it takes me so long to update due to the power of parents, I'm putting up two chappies!

COCO: yeah!

FANG: sorry for the late chapters!


	5. WATER AHHHHH!

FANG: hello!

YOUKO: hi!

FANG: uhhh…this is the next chappie, it might not be hilarious but its good enough to read.

YOUKO: anything you write is funny to me.

FANG: 'geeze, what a suck up.'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH!

* * *

**REVENGE!!!**

Coco climbed up the stairs, down the hallway and into her room. She tossed her towel on the floor and rested a sleeping Puu on a pillow.

'Man, I'm getting weak,' thought Coco as she jumped on the bed and closed her eyes. She would shower later on. The sun rose up over the horizon and spilled its rays into the room.

It was about five minutes when Coco shot her eyes opened to a scream.

"CO-COOOOOOO!!!"

She snapped up in bed, wondering what the noise was about and then it hit her. 'Oh no, I forgot about that!'

Coco dashed out of bed and out on a robe to hide her fighting clothes. The screaming awakened Puu and he decided to follow Coco out the room to see what was the matter.

When Coco reached the room they were at last night, she saw everyone in their PJ's and looking tired.

"Wow. Are we having a slumber party?" asked Coco jokingly leaning on the doorframe. "It's a little late for that don't you think?"

"We heard screaming and-" started Yukina but was interrupted when the door from the other side of the room opened and Yusuke came barging in. His face was all red and he looked really pissed off. Everyone looked at Yusuke and a fit of giggles came from the group. Yusuke charged at Coco.

"Where the hell do you get off writing all of this?!?!" he fumed pointing to his face.

"Why, whatever do you mean my dear cousin?" Coco said innocently, giving him puppy eyes.

Kuwabara then came in. "What's with all the ruckus?"

They all looked at him and their eyes widened. Coco started to tremble as she held in her laughter. Puu stared at Yusuke. They all wanted to laugh so badly.

Kurama came in next, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

Everyone looked at him, it was all too much. They doubled over in laughter as they fell to the floor. Puu laughed along with them. Coco had to lean on the door for support. "BWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA!"

Kurama looked confused along with Kuwabara. What were they laughing at? Yusuke growled, his eye twitching. "SHUT UP!"

"Yususke what…haha…ha-happened to your….haha ha ha! Face?" laughed Keiko gasping for air.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and pointed laughing. Kurama hide a chuckle behind his hand, trying to be the straight one. Puu flew up and rested on Yusuke's head and struck a pose. "PUU!"

Yusuke's twitching got worse as so did the laughing. He glared at his cousin. "Coco! Why the hell did you write 'I love to wear girl's underwear', on my face?!?!"

Coco took in a big gasp of air as she tried to control herself. "S-S-S-Sorr- hahahahaha ha ha ah, ha!"

Kurama looked over at Kuwabara and hid another chuckle. On his face was written.

" 'I am a big doufus but I don't care because I'm to dumb to'," read Shizuru through laughter pointing at her baby brother's forehead.

"Hey! I am not!" he whined.

"It says so there right on your face baka," came Hiei's voice as he entered the room, the laughing calming down to giggles and everyone got back to his or her seats. "It's about time someone told the truth about you," he smirked.

"Coco!" yelled Yusuke wanting to strangle her. Coco placed her hands on her hips. "I told you that I was going to get you back for what you did to me when I was 5!"

"But that was 10 years ago!" exclaimed Yusuke. "You still hold a grudge?!"

"Not anymore! Revenge is so sweet. My plan of payback was brilliant!"

"But why-"

"Him too?" Coco finished for him. She smiled wickedly. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

'She didn't get me, thank goodness,' Kurama thought relieved.

"Look again fox," Hiei said.

Kurama looked confused at first, then at Coco who was giggling. She whipped her eyes. "Sorry Kurama, but I couldn't resist."

At first he didn't do anything, then his face turned a whole different color. "What did she write?"

Botan passed him a small mirror from the drawer. He looked and saw the words, 'CCWH' on his left cheek and a heart with a smile with fangs sticking out on his right. Kurama blushed from embarrassment. So, he did hear something last night.

Kuwabara tried rubbing off the writing, but it wouldn't bugged. "I can't get it off."

"That's because it's in permanent marker," Coco said. "You can't take them off."

She looked at them and yelped at the look on their faces. They looked scary. "But I'm just kidding! Use hot water and soap, it'll come right off." She laughed nervously and left the room.

Yusuke sighed as everyone started to leave the room, but not before Kuwabara asked. "Hey Yusuke, what does CCWH mean?"

Yusuke sighed. "It means 'COCO Was Here'."

Another fit of snickers and giggles came as Kurama blushed three different shades of red.

**AT THE DOCK**

After this morning's fiasco, everyone was up and ready to leave. They were waiting for the boat to come and drop them back home. Yukina, much to Kuwabara's disappointment, had left to back to her home in the mountains where it was cold. She was an ice apparition after all.

Other demons were there, well what was left of them and they stayed far away from the humans; loathing their guts for winning the tournament.

Everyone was sitting around waiting. Keiko sitting underneath the tree the one Shizuru was leaning on with Puu on her lap. Botan was off doing some business for Koenma. Hiei was lying on branch in a nearby tree that looked out towards the waters. Kurama was sitting at the base of the same tree watching the waters.

The sky was bright, doted with clouds as the sun shown through and casted shadows about the place. Birds twittered and sang their songs as the creaks rushed down stream. Everyone and everything seemed peaceful. Yusuke on the other hand, was having a dilemma.

"No! No and No!" yelled Coco firmly. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"But it's the only way home!" Yusuke argued. "You have to!"

"Yusuke you know how I am about these type of things!" Coco bit her lower lip nervously. "I get all nervous and start hyperventilating!"

"Look, I know how you feel, but there's no way I'm leaving my cousin all by herself!" Yusuke said firmly.

"But Yusuke!"

The boat whistle sounded off in the distance; it was coming in to port.

"See. It's already here," stated Yusuke looking at his nervous and scared cousin. She looked near to tears. He couldn't help but feel guilty, she was afraid and he wasn't making it any better for her.

Kuwabara walked up to them to see what the shouting was about. "What's up with your cousin, Urameshi?" he asked looking at the pacing girl.

"She's afraid of water."

"You mean she doesn't take baths?!" yelled Kuwabara a little to loudly. The others tuned their heads.

Yusuke punched him in the head. "No you idiot! She's afraid of big bodies of water. Anything bigger than a bathtub freaks her out."

Kuwabara rubbed his head. "Oh."

Coco whimpered as she looked at the water, so big. She moaned and looked fearfully at her cousin. "I can't do it."

He boat finally reached dock and everyone started to get aboard. Coco clung to a tree, digging her nails into the bark. "I won't go, you can't make me!"

"Coco I wouldn't let you do something if I wasn't a hundred percent sure," Yusuke said trying to calm his cousin.

"So how much percent are you sure?"

"About 85," he mumbled. Coco let out a wail. She was scared. By then the others had come to watch, their bags in hand.

"Poor Coco," said Keiko taking sympathy on the girl.

"Something really bad must have happened to her to make her this scared," stated Shizuru looking at Yusuke who tried to calm his frightened cousin, who snapped at him. "Poor girl indeed."

"What could have happened to her?" asked Kurama joining into the conversation. The two girls shrugged, his guess was as good as theirs.

"Stop acting like a child and let go!" Yusuke grabbed his cousin around the waist and tried to pry her off. She clung on. He couldn't leave without her, his mom and aunt would eat him raw.

"Let go!"

"No!" Coco cried.

"Now!"

"NO!"

"COCO!"

"NOOOO!!"

Everyone: sweat drop.

"Hn. We don't have time for this," Hiei said heading towards the boat. The others followed.

"Hurry up Yusuke!" Keiko cried back over her shoulder.

With one firm tug Yusuke pride off his cousin from the tree and dragged her to the boat. Claw marks were seen on the tree and Yusuke could have sworn it looked crocked.

"NOO!" she cried digging her nails into the dirt as he dragged her. Haunting memories flashed in her mind. "They're coming back!"

Yusuke hesitated for a minute and looked at Coco as the memories came back. Was she really that scared? Right now he hated himself for what he was going to do, but he couldn't leave her behind. He stopped, hoisted her up on his shoulder and carried her the rest of the way. She wailed all the way.

He ignored the stares he was getting from the other demons as he stepped onto the boat and rested his cousin down. She shivered and hugged her arms, trying to get those awful memories back locked up good and tight.

The boat sailed off.

Hiei watched the traumatized girl as Yusuke tried to comfort her again. He had taken a peek into her mind and saw the awful memories she had, they were terrible and he understood why she was scared. No comfort could help her.

Coco sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes, but didn't let them fall. Those awful experiences. She felt Yusuke out a comforting hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry so much cuz. We'll be there before you know it!"

She nodded slowly and calmed down a little. The memories were going away. She felt safe with Yusuke, but still she tapped her fingers nervously.

Kurama was talking with Shizuru and Hiei was somewhere. Kuwabara was looking at the fish. "Wow! Look, a fish!" Shizuru knocked him in the head.

"Coco, isn't there something you do to calm your nerves?" asked Keiko, tired of seeing her like this.

Coco frowned, then smiled and ran into the luggage compartment. She soon came back carrying a violin case. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "You play the violin?"

"Yup!" Coco took out the violin from its case. The rays of the sun shinned off it as Coco took in its beautiful form. Instantly those bad memories were out back in place and far from her mind.

"Since when?" asked Yusuke interested. Coco set up her instrument and tuned it up, tightening and loosening the knobs that controlled the strings for sound until it gave a vibrant note. She smiled pleased. "Well, since I moved."

Kurama walked over. 'This should be entertaining.'

Coco struck the first note, soft yet daring as it sound s others followed. The melody was calm and soft, bringing ease to the mind. The boat seemed to rock with the music as it played, the waves beating against it in time. Her friends stood their amazed. The other demons stopped talking and listened to her play. Even though they were demons, it didn't mean they didn't know music when they heard it.

The song was joyous and quick; a tone made for romantic nights by the sea. Coco made up this melody herself.

"Wow, that sheila's knows how to play," said a guy with a blue Mohawk.

"An' she ain't got no piece o' paper neither," the other one said rather fast in an Irish accent, his pointy ears twitching.

"Its okay," said a little boy playing with his yo-yos and wearing a cap on his head.

"Hmph," said with blue hair.

"Wow," whispered Yusuke amazed as he watched his cousin play.

Kurama starred. She looked really beautiful standing there and playing her instrument like a pro.

Coco smiled to herself. This is what she basically lived for, to play music and hear the tunes. Her father played the piano, but Coco just decided to play a cousin of it form the string family, the violin. The music calmed her nerves and settled down her spirit. She finished the last piece and stressed out the last note.

Applause erupted from the boat. Whistles filed the air. Coco's face turned bright. She didn't realize people were listening. "Gee, thanks."

"Wow! Way to go girl," applauded Keiko. Yusuke and the others applauded as well. Hiei was listening from the shadows. He clapped his hands lightly.

"That was amazing!" the blue haired Mohawk guy said walking up to them followed by his friends.

"You have quite a musician on your hands there detective," said a cool voice from behind the other guy. He was shorter.

"Detective?" asked Coco looking at her cousin who smiled sheepishly. She looked at the others. "You must be mistaken, he can't even find his mind."

"Twas not bad for a piece o' wood 'n stick," the one with pointy ears said winking at her. He thought she was cute.

Coco laughed, embarrassed. "It's a violin. I play it with this bow." She held up the instrument for him to get a better look. "And I'm not that very good."

"Your right. Your just okay," teased the boy with the yo-yos. The taller one bonked him on the head. "Ow! Chuu! "

"Hey watch it, that's my cousin," Yusuke said glaring at the little boy while Coco put up her instrument in its case. They looked at him shocked. "Cousin?"

"My name is Mazunia Akotoka! My friends call me Coco!" She said stepping up. "Cousin of Yusuke Urameshi! Glad to meet ya!" she stuck out her hand.

The wind demon shook her hand first. "Hi, names Jin. Fought Urameshi in the tournament and got my butt kicked is what I did." He had an Irish accent.

"Cool. Nice accent," commented Coco and shook the others hand. She shook the guy with the Mohawk last.

"That's a mighty fine handshake you got their sheila," said Chuu with an Australian accent. Coco shook his hand back. "You too. Hey! You wanna arm wrestle?!" she asked hopefully.

Yusuke knocked her in the head. Coco let go of his hand reluctantly and pouted. "Aww, Yusuke your no fun."

"Sooo, you fought his team in the tournament?" Coco asked the other group. They nodded. She smiled at them. "Cool! I wouldn't have mind fighting you guys."

Touya raised and eyebrow. "Really?"

Coco nodded her head. "Yeah, you guys seem pretty strong. We otta have a match some day."

"Coco, you don't know what your asking for," said Kurama suddenly from behind her. She shrugged. "Why should Yusuke have all the fun?"

Jin walked next to Coco and smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind having a fight with you."

"Really?" she asked hopefully eyes sparkling. It took a while to depict what he said. He talked fast. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem." Coco got a good look at his face and noticed something. She squealed. "OHMYGAWD! Look at those ears!"

"Whut? These?" Jin asked pointing at his pointy ears. Coco nodded firmly. "There so cute!"

He smiled and wiggled them. Coco squealed again. Yusuke could have strangled the guy if it had not been for Kurama holding him back. The others snickered.

"Seems like Jin's getting the girl fired up," smirked Touya. Coco reached out and rubbed them. "They feel so real! They are sooo kawaii!"

"Just one of me specialties," Jin said rather fast. He wiggled his ears again. Coco went all floaty. These types of things always did this to her, she thought it was cute.

Yusuke had enough and punched Coco in the head. "Let go!"

"Owie!" cried Coco holding her throbbing head. She glared at her cousin. "What was that for?!"

"Stop touching!" Coco stuck out her tongue. "Nnnhhh!"

Yusuke's eye twitched. Coco ignored him. Suddenly a prickly feeling went up her back. She looked at he team. "Hey, you guys wouldn't be demons would you?"

"No they're not!" Yusuke yelled before anyone of them could answer. "They're just fighters dressed in weird clothing."

Coco sighed relived. "For a minute there I thought they were demons," she laughed, "and Jin was a wind one. That would have been so cool. Wind and ice demons are one of my fav's."

Yusuke sighed and looked at the other team who looked confused. "She doesn't know." They made an 'o' shape with their mouths, understanding perfectly.

"How long is it before we reach port?" asked Keiko suddenly.

"About half an hour," informed Kurama.

"See, we'll be there soon Coco. Coco?" Yusuke looked around for his cousin and found her over at the little boy, Rinku.

Coco watched the boy as he did different tricks with his yo-yos. He was really good. "Hey, can I try?"

Rinku looked at her and grinned. "Sure lady. That is, if you can."

He gave her one with a star on it. Coco wondered on what he said until she got the yo-yo in her hand. She bounced it up and down and soon started doing tricks. Rinku was impressed.

"Not bad. Your great for a beginner."

The others watched. "Amazing," said Chuu, "that sheila has a lot of spirit power."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama.

"Well, only those with a high amount of spirit energy can play with his yo-yo's or else they don't work," Touya explained.

"Hey! I didn't know that these were electrical," Coco said astounded. They looked and say her yo-yo glow light purple.

Yusuke's jaw dropped. Rinku with the other yo-yo's sweat dropped. "They aren't…"

"They're not?" She shrugged and continued doing tricks. "Must be the sun then." But the sun was hiding behind the clouds. Coco started to hum, making the yo-yo glow brighter. She smiled at herself. "This is really fun."

"Hey what's going on?" asked Kuwabara walking up. Coco smiled at him. "Hi there Kuwabara, finish looking at the fishes?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, a whole bunch of them came near the boat, but when they looked at me they just swam away."

"Hmmm, I wonder why?" the others snickered. Kuwabara looked dense until he saw the glowing yo-yo. "Wow! Urameshi she's making it glow!"

"Yeah, we noticed," Yusuke said annoyed. Kuwabara starred. "What a freak."

Coco flipped a yo-yo right into his face knocking him out. A bruise lay in the middle of his forehead. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Idiot."

Jin whistled. "She's a strong one."

Just then the captain was on the speaker. "Okay you runts. We'll be reaching port soon, so get your stuff together and your butts off my ship." There was a beep and he went off.

"My, isn't he mister jolly?" Coco said. There was a lot of hustling and busting as everyone got their luggage, or whatever they had. Shiziru walked over next to Keiko, Kurama, Yusuke and her knocked out brother. "Ready?"

Yusuke nodded and walked off to find Hiei. Coco was still flipping the yo-yo when a demon walked by her and reached out pinching her butt. In a flash punching noises could be heard and the demon was sent flying over board. Coco had her fist held out, her anger clearly showing.

"You disgusting jerk! Keep your hands off me!" yelled Coco furious. "Next time I'll blow your stinking head off!"

Everyone starred at her; they didn't even see her move. Coco let out a long sigh. "Jerk."

Yusuke came rushing over after hearing his cousin yell, Hiei wasn't behind him. "What happened?"

Coco flipped a yo-yo. "Some guy and his roaming hands found his way to my rear and pinched it."

"What?!" yelled Yusuke angered. Coco sighed tiredly. "I was able to lay about 10 good punches on the guy."

Yusuke calmed down a bit. "So where is he?" she pointed over the railing. "If the guy can't swim it's not my fault."

The boat whistled as it neared port. Coco handed the yo-yo back to the little boy. "Thanks sweetie." She smiled and winked at him. He blushed slightly. "Your welcome."

Coco was saying her good-byes. "Well, it was nice seeing meeting you guys," she hugged them each in turn, catching them all off guard. Jin hugged her back though.

Chuu patted her on the head like a little kid. "It was our pleasure sheila."

"Don't forget Jin, you still owe me a match," she said looking over at him. He just smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Guess this is goodbye then," said Yusuke stuffing his hands inside his pockets. Coco gasped. "No way! Never say goodbye, like your never going to see them again. Its always 'see you later' or 'till next time'."

Yusuke looked at his cousin and grinned. "She's right. You guys can come over and visit any time."

Coco smiled. "Yay!" She walked off the boat followed by Shizuru and Keiko.

"She's quite a woman. Mind if I date her Urameshi?" asked Jin. Yusuke's eye twitched. "Not if you want to die. But…you can try."

"We'll be going then," said Touya and he looked over at Kurama. "I would want a rematch."

"Of course," Kurama said and followed Yusuke off the boat, dragging Kuwabara behind him.

"Yusuke! Over here!" cried Coco waving her hand as they entered onto the dock. They walked over. Coco frowned and looked around. "Where's Hiei?"

"I'm right here," he said appearing behind her. "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah," said Keiko and Shizuru together. Coco beamed. "Yup! Let's go!" She pointed in a random direction.

"Uh, Coco…homes that way," Yusuke said pointing north. Coco laughed nervously and followed her cousin. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

FANG: so here it is! I know its not that good or funny…but I like it!  
HIEI: what was with the ear thing?

FANG: well, I like pointy ears and Jin's own is so cute!

JIN: hiya!

COCO: JIN!!

FANG: Coco!

JIN: Fang!

COCO: JIN!!  
HIEI: idiots.

KUWABARA: what's up wit the water?  
COCO: water?! Hiss!

EVERYONE: -.-'

FANG: so, whom will coco end up with? Seems like I need some votes, the pairings are:

Coco/JIN

Coco/Kurama

Coco/Hiei

FANG: hmmm, I'm leaning towards Kurama. Please read, decide and review!

COCO: hey, where's Kurama?

FANG: he had an 'accident'.

KUWABARA: why wasn't there a pairing with me?

FANG: why did the fishes swim away from you?

KUWABARA: I think aliens abducted them.

**Silence**

FANG: and he wonders why he's lonely.

COCO: so true.


	6. ZOO AND WHO!

FANG: here's chapter next!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH! Only COCO!!!

COCO: and I am loco! Hey that rhymes!

FANG: -.-' yeah….

* * *

The light poured through the blinds of the lightly lit room. It was noon, and a boy still lay asleep in his bed, covers sprawled and entangled with him. He was sleeping pretty deep. A girl with dark green hair slithered her way intothe room, her deep brown eyes scanning her surrounding area. She smiled wickedly as she spotted her pry. 

"Target locked and located, subjects name: Yusuke Urameshi. Objective: wake him up by the order of aunt and mother," she whispered to herself smirking.

She crawled over to the edge of the bed and poked her head up. Looking on his sleeping form she giggled. "Awww! So cuuute!"

Taking a piece of string she hovered it over his head and wiggled it in his ear. He moved and mumbled something on his sleep turning. She did this a couple of times getting the same response. After that method failed she went to plan two. Coco went to his feet and started to tickle them. Yusuke's toes twitched and he pulled them up underneath the covers.

This was starting to get irritating. She frowned and went to her last chance. Plan WWF. She laughed silently for she was about to do something that would probably make him steaming mad at her. She didn't care really. She got orders from two high-ranking officers.

As quiet as she could she climbed to the top of the dresser, right on the left side of his bed. She grinned and shouted to the top of her lungs and jumped, "**WWF SLAM _JAM_!!!!!!**"

She pulverized him into the bed, slamming her body into his. Suddenly the peaceful house was filled with curses and noise.

Yusuke lay dizzy eyed on the bed, Coco lying across him; apparently she used her knee to slam it into his stomach. The force must have knocked him out, but not for long. The next thing she knew Coco was laughing her head off and running for her life at the same time.

"COCO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!" roared Yusuke chasing his cousin into the living room where Coco's two younger siblings were seated watching Bill Cosby. Now they were watching their older sister and cousin battle it out. This was much better than tv.

Coco jumped over the couch as Yusuke lunged at her. She laughed. "You should have seen your face! It was so funny!"

"You crazed lunatic!" Yusuke and her started to dance around the couch as he tried to get to her. "You are so dead! Where did you get off doing that stuff?!?!?!"

"Kyku, why are cousin Yo-Yo and sis doing the tango?" the little girl with dark brown skin called Katsu asked. She was five and had short unruly black hair and eyes. Her older brother, who was eight and had green eyes with caramel skin shrugged. His long brown bangs fell over his eyes a little. "They probably do it all the time."

Just then the door opened and in stepped Yusuke's mother carrying grocery bags followed by another younger woman also carrying bags. She had light brown hair and black eyes. When she saw the two teenagers wrestling on the floor she sighed. "Coco! Leave him alone!"

Coco stopped her chock hold she had around Yusuke's neck and looked up at her mother. "Aw mom. We were just playing."

"I call, trying to strangle you to death not fun!" Yusuke growled getting up. Instantly Katsu clung to his leg. "Cousin Yusuke, I'm hungry!"

Kyku clung to his sister leg. "Yeah, I'm hungry too!"

Yusuke smiled down at the girl. "Okay, okay. How does going out for pizza then ice cream sound?"

"Yeah!" they both shouted hugging their legs tighter. Coco smiled warmly at her brother. "How does Dominoes sound?"

"YAY!" they cried again as the parents set the groceries on the table. Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, looked at her son irritably. "You finally woke up. I had to send Coco in to wake you."

"Yeah, I noticed," Yusuke, said rubbing his stomach. He dragged Katsu who was still clinging to his leg towards his room. "Hey, let go!"

She did and ran to her mother asking for some water. Kyku soon followed. Coco walked into Yusuke's room and sat on the unmade bed. She hummed a little as Yusuke walked in rubbing the back of his head. You see Coco and her family was spending the night over at Yusuke's place. They had their own but Coco wanted to stay with her cousin for a while, and because of that the place looked really clean and Atsuko didn't drink…as much.

Coco sat on the bed and smiled at him. "Aw! I think my little sister really looks up to you, especially Kyku."

Yusuke smiled his punk smile at her. "Yeah, their great kids. I guess I could teach him a few things about fighting."

Coco reached over and pinched his cheeks. "That's so cute!"

He wiggled free and glared at her. "You're a complete freak."

"No I am not!" she whined pouting. "Your friends are kinda weird Yusuke."

"Oh yeah, how so?" he asked picking up the end of the blanket she was sitting on. With one hard tug he yanked her off the sheet making her fall over on the floor. He started to make his bed like nothing happened.

Coco fumbled getting up and glared hotly at her cousin. "You…Anyway, where are you going today? After we finish eating? Mom and aunt A are taking the kids to the zoo. Are you going to see your friends?"

Yusuke plopped the pillow onto the now made up bed. He looked at her, smirking. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Can I come please?" she begged suddenly appearing in his face with puppy eyes. She even added a slight whimper. "Pwease?"

Yusuke groaned in frustration. He hated it when she did that to him. The innocent and puppy dog look always got him. He would have to find some way to destroy that one-day. He had to take into consideration that she might get hurt if a demon attacks, or if he gets called for a mission, how he hopped not. He looked at his pleading cousin, "Promise you'll behave?"

She snorted, withdrawing back, as if that was the easiest question in the world. "I can't promise you anything yet."

He narrowed his eyes at her, sure he loved her like a little sister, but she sometimes went to far. He shook his head and went to get ready for when they went out. Coco dashed to the bathroom and locked the door before he could move. He was instantly furious at how she cheated him and pounded on the bathroom door. "HEY!"

"HEY!" she replied back as he heard water running. She was taking a shower…. He suddenly got a wicked idea. Whistling he went into the kitchen where everyone was chattering and putting the things up. When they saw him they stopped and followed his walk over to the sink. He counted to three and turned the cold water on. A scream could be heard coming from the bathroom.

"Oops," he said simply and smirked. Atsuko bonked him on the head as the other three shook there's. What hell did he unleash?

After the morning incident with the bed and the shower both teenagers were glaring at each other. Even thought they wouldn't admit it right away or openly that they cared for each other and this was just one of there little competitions, the both of them had it down packed with revenge.

Kyku and Katsu were just having a blast with the ice cream and zoo to notice. But secretly they knew the quarrel between them wouldn't last. It was just fun.

Now as Coco licked her chocolate ice cream she started to devise a plan to get him back. Of course this would end in an all out revenge war between him and her, but sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. After a moment of consideration, she thought, 'No.'

"Hey, earth to Coco?" Yusuke waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"You were spaced out for who knows how long?" he commented and took a lick of his chocolate ice cream. "But I never knew you had a brain to space out with."

"Har, har, har," she said dryly glancing at her two younger siblings as they watched the foxes play in their natural habitat. They were at the mammal section. Coco sighed and rubbed her neck and sighed again. She was feeling tired all of the sudden.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked seeing her expression. Coco waved a hand forcing a smile on. "Notin' to worry about. Hey, look!" she dashed forward next to the two children and squealed. "A baby fox! How cute!!! Yusuke come over and look!"

"Foxy, foxy, FOXY!" squealed her little sister jumping up and down. Kyku shook his head along with Yusuke. "Girls." They both looked at each other and smirked.

"Hey Urameshi!"

Yusuke turned around to be greeted by his teammates, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here for Eikichi!" Kuwabara said proudly holding up a kitten, which Yusuke didn't realize he was carrying. The cat mewed as Kuwabara patted her head. "She likes to watch the other animals, especially the fishes."

"Right…and why are you here?" asked Yusuke directing the question towards the other two.

"That's a very good question," Kurama replied. Hiei hn'd and then noticed the three pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Hey guys, whats up?!" greeted Coco cheerfully waving her hands at them.

Katsu blinked and walked up to Hiei. She stared at him for a while then pointed a finger at him and said, "Demon."

Coco raised an eyebrow as she looked at the shocked expression on the others. Now usually her sister was right about this type of stuff, she had a like a sixth sense or something. When she called Hiei a demon it puzzled her. Katsu never spoke about that type of stuff out loud. "…"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Kurama said calmly to the little girl. She looked at him and pointed a finger saying, "fox."

"Now what gave you that idea sis?" asked Kyku looking at her for an explanation. Her face looked sweet yet serious at the same time. He walked next to her and looked at the two, but mainly on Hiei. "What's up with the dwarf?"

Hiei's eye twitched as the others sniggered. Coco little brother walked right up to him, like he was the one sizing him up. "What's with the extensions?"

The snickers turned to snorts of laughter as the others tired to hold it in. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the little ningen. "Watch your tongue boy."

Coco could see where this was going…pain, and lots of it. But before she could say anything to stop this, Kyku said something that made her worry even more about his health, "Look who's talking."

"I'll be careful of myself. You might not make it to be a man," growled Hiei.

"So? I'll be more of a man then you'll ever be. Little boy."

A course of 'oohhs' came from everyone. Coco sweat dropped, her little brother did _not_ just say that. Hiei, of course, wanted nothing more to strangle the boy. How dare he call him a little man! He glared at him and vice versa.

Now, there was a staring contest happening between the two. Lighting zapped behind them as they glared at each other. Kuwabara was smirking, "Hiei got dissed by a kid."

Coco shook her head and picked up her little sister, placing her on her shoulders. "Okay, where to next?"

Katsu smiled. "I want to see the…lizards!" she cheered happily from her perch. She looked so cute!

"Alrigthy, lizards it is!" Coco said. They started to walk; the two who were glaring at each other followed. How the heck are they able to move without looking at where they are going?

After a while at looking at the reptiles, Coco started to wonder how long they could keep it up, they've been at it for half an hour now and not either of them blinked. "How much longer do you think they'll last?" asked Coco to her cousin.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Hiei's like a fish in these, he never blinks."

"Not even a twitch?"

"Not even a squimmer," Kuwabara said shivering lightly as he remembered a time he tried to stare down the fire demon. He lost, and was never the same again.

"Yeah, but he has eyelids!" Katsu pointed out smiling. She was right, he did. But she knew her stubborn brother pretty well; he wouldn't go down with out a fight. One time, she had a starring contest with him…for two hours straight! He didn't even fidget! That…was creepy.

Kurama walked in step with Coco as Yusuke was too busy beating up Kuwabara who had challenged him to a fight. Now that was drawing a crowd and the other two short people were still glaring at each other. So…it was only Coco, her sister and Kurama. They stopped at a polar bear cage and watched them swim around in the water.

Coco was thinking about what her sister had said. It was true that when she first met Kurama and Hiei that they didn't feel right, but could it possibly be that they were really demons? I mean, were they real? She shook her head, not wanting to think about it much. All she really wanted to do was enjoy her little time with Yusuke.

"Fox," Katsu said out of the blue again pointing at Kurama, from her angle on the ground he looked really tall to her. He sweat dropped, who was this little girl? Coco sighed, "Katsu he is not a fox!"

"Is to," her sister shot back.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Not!" Coco yelled in her face.

"To!"

"NOT!"

"TO!" growled Katsu right back.

Soon the to were glaring at each other growling. Kurama stood there sweat dropping and a little nervous. "Uhh…"

Katsu stuck out her tongue and returned to watching the bears, clearly not interested in dealing with her immature sister. Growling, Coco folded her arms, "Why you…"

Kurama placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, its alright. I don't really mind."

This cooled her down a little. She turned her head and looked at him, his eyes captivated hers. All of a sudden her heart sped up and she held in her breath as she realized how pretty his eyes looked. 'Wow.'

"Aww, look at the cute couple," cooed an elderly woman with the next. The other nodded. "Yes, that red head is adorable isn't he?"

"Huh?" asked Coco turning around witht hte others to see two old women. "Who?"

"Ah, young love. I remember it like it was yesterday," the first young woman said sighing. The other giggled. "Martha, stop your making them nervous."

Martha looked at the blushing teens. "No need to be shy about it."

"I'm afraid your mistaken," Kurama said calmly. "Were not a couple, I am just here with her cousin."

"Seems like they met through friends, isn't that sweet?" the two elderly woman giggled some more. "They look so cute together."

Coco couldn't believe it, they thought her and Kurama were together? She looked at him in disbelieve. 'You have _got_ to be kidding me.'

"They just met so they're relation is starting off a bit rocky," piped in Katsu appearing ion front of the ladies. "My sister is _so_ inexperienced and _way_out of his liege."

"You little-!" Coco yelled her arms raised to strangle the girl. Kurama had a little toruble holding the girl back, "Coco please restrain yourself."

"Aw look they're hugging!"

Coco stopped short to see Kurama's arms wrapped around her waist and her body pressed against his. "OH MY GOSH!" she cried jumping out of his grip and blushing.

Suddenly a cry came from the crowd. The three looked at each other confused and went over to investigate, but not before Katsu saying goodbye to the two elder women. Coco pushed her way through as Kurama held onto Katsu. Coco was able to get into the small clearing and gasp. "Yusuke, what the heck did you do to him?!"

"What?" asked Yusuke who had a victorious smirk on his face as Kuwabara lay on the ground knocked out and bruised. If it was possible he looked even more hideous. Next to him a defeated Hiei angrily flamed, yes flame was around him, about losing to a little boy. Kyku on the other hand was smirking away, looking like a younger version of Yusuke.

"He was weak, but I was strong," he said. Coco laughed nervously. I think he better move away from Hiei…

After a while everything was back to normal; the crowd had dissolved, Kuwabara was taking care of thanks to Coco, although she couldn't resist knocking him in the head. Yusuke was right, it was fun. Hiei was still mad and Kyku was swimming in his own glory, Katsu was still pointing at Kurama saying 'fox' while holding Eikachiand Coco was enjoying messing around with Yusuke. Which involved spraying him with water when he had to get a drink of water, it went right up his nose. This led to a chase, followed by Coco running into a pole and knocked out.

For a while, he had his peace, until the…_thing_ started to regain consciousness and continue to bug him. They spent a few more hours in the zoo until it was time to go home, but Coco had one more place she wanted to see.

"BIRDS!!!" she cried happily zooming to and fro."CAW CAW!"

Everyone:......

"She likes birds," Katsu said in a pained way like it hurt her to admit it. Kuwabara nodded. "It's understandable."

Yusuke reached out grabbing her collar making her do a choking sound, and pulled her to a stop. "Would you calm down?!"

"No way Yo-Yo!" Coco pinched his cheeks. "AWWW! Your so cute and fwuffy!"

"Let go!" yelled Yusuke wiggling from her grasp and looked at her like she was crazi…er. Katsu had grown tired and was sleeping on Kurama's back and Kyku was being held by Kuwabara, Hiei was standing there watching. "Hn, bakas."

"Cuttie!" Coco hugged him and sped off towards the bird area where birdcalls of distress were soon made. Hiei just stood in his spot, stiff as a board.

"Dude, did she just hug him?" asked Kuwabara shocked. Yusuke rubbed his head exhausted. "That damn woman."

Kurama wasn't paying attention, he was too preoccupied with looking at the area Coco had gone off to. He narrowed his eyes. "I feel something."

The others stopped talking, and felt the negative energy too. It was coming from the bird area. Katsu stirred in her sleep and mumbled something. "Sis…"

A ringing sound came from Yusuke's pocket. He reached in and withdrew a pink compact. He flipped it open to see a Botan on the little screen. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Yusuke, a powerful B class demon has been spotted in the very area your in," she explained to him. Kuwabara frowned slightly as he felt a different presence from somewhere. He looked around and saw no one. "That's funny…"

"Koenma wants you to go and investigate," Botan said. "Be careful, this one could become a dozy."

"Alright, were gone," Yusuke said and the line ended. He looked over at his teammates and his gaze dropped to the two sleeping children. "Damn."

What was he going to do about the kids?

"AHHHHHH-AHHHHHH!!" a terrified scream filled the air around them. Yusuke snapped his head over to the birdsanctuary.

"COCO!"

* * *

FANG: bwahahahah! Sorry it took so long to update, I have school and have to study for BJC's , very important! Plus the power of parents! They have me on a leash! So…please review and sorry for the shortness… 

HIEI: I hate you.

FANG: really? The feelings mutual.


	7. IMPORTANT!

FANG: okay, important, very important announcement!

First of all, I would like to say that I really appreciate your reviews, yes even the crazy killer pink bunnies ones, with the 'if you don't continue I'll get you' threats and what not. Secondly, since you all very know that its basically taking me forever to update, I wanted you all to know that there is a reason for that. One: because I have school and must study and only allowed on the computer during the weekend. Two: my parents. And three: way to busy! I try really hard to type as much as I could, but it seems I have to much stories -.-

So I decided that you, the reviewers must pick two stories for me to continue (I might pick one out of personal interest). The others will be put on hold till later. You must clarify why you want me to continue that pacific story, and if it's a good enough answer, I will continue it. Updates, I will try as much as I am able.

PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I am truly sorry for the long waits; I know how you feel! Especially if you want something to read! But understand I have a life to live! MOST of you SHOULD understand!

Another note, I will be posting the stories you picked on as well.

And please, when I ask for information please give! I need info on:

The Four Saint Beasts assignment (words, descriptions, and what they say).

The birthdays of the YYH characters.

I think that's all, but I will say if I need anymore.

Well, that's all I basically wanted to say to you guys. So…see ya later!

FANG: Names will be mentioned for stories and chapters will be dedicated to those who give sufficient information+)


	8. MUST READ PART2

Alright people, that was a lot of reviews. I'm really happy that you guys love my stories enough to reply. If I could hug you guys….maybe not laughs.

Okay, I also got a lot of BETA-READERS who want to become my BETA-READER. But one problem: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHOSE! Please, if there is anyone out there who knows how to pick a REALLY GOOD Beta-Reader, then please tell me.

I found one or two that I liked, or that seemed promising. Here's the list:

Kit girl

Nana

ProjectNevermore

Bookworm0492

IchikoKitsuneKoumori

RedRoseInADarkAlley

Meibou

A lot of these seem really promising, but then I don't know what to expect from a Beta-Reader, and if I even did, how am I going to CHOSE one! If there's anyone out there, anyone, who knows how to pick one or did it before and got AWESOME results, please let this girl know.

I DO have some good news though……

I'm working on Toshi! crowd cheers Yes, yes, I am working on a chapter as I…type, but don't get to excited, it might be a while till I get it done. Accident also is going to be updated! more cheers And…so will VAMP! crowd screams, cheerleaders faint. And for the final, I will be posting pictures of the girls! Drawn by yours truly! stadium explodes

Yikes…I might want to cut back a little….hahaha.

It won't be for a while, until I get back to school and get my hands on a scanner. Till then, well, we'll see. (I might have some in my hard drive…hmmm).

So yeah, this is what's going to go down. Pictures might take a while, stories too (although I might update Accident). Please wait and thank you for everything!

Until we read again! –Ja ne


	9. The END

Yes, yes it is me, I am back from the grave zombies noise

I guess I should tell you the bad news first. takes deep breath I'M STOPPING MY STORIES!!!

#atomic bomb falls on readers#

I can't say Im sorry because that would be lying. I havent updated in almost a year! (maybe more) and I'm typing my old stories but starting something else that I wont post via internet. So the sad, sad truth is I'm shuting down.

Oh, I'll still read anime stories, but as posting them...

Dust to dust, and ashes to ashes...

I am sorry to the beta readers whom I did sent some things too, but never replied.

Want to know why I'm not doing any more stories? I have a life now, in tweleve grade and I need to concetrate into getting into a college. MAYBE I'll continue in college, as something as a past time, but anything besides that-

NUCLEAR WAR CLEARING!!!

So fair thee well my viewers, your loyatly to me has been grand! I will miss you all, which is the truth, but the outside world bekons and...and my parents caught posting my stories when they said I shouldnt post my ideas via internet incase someone steals them :3

LOVE and GOODBYE!

#goes off marching into sunset, gun and helmet in hand#


End file.
